


By Your Side

by Chowder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Breastfeeding, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, lots of fluff, so like the gods can change sex when they feel like it, this is a sequal to karasunotsubasa's story "I would rather lose a war than lose you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowder/pseuds/Chowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew that from now on, life would be harder than it was before, and they were prepared for whatever ups and downs having a child may cause. As long as Tobio had Shouyou by his side, everything would be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).



> Just a little note before we get started! This fic is dedicated to and inspired by karasunotsubasa and their work "I would rather lose a war than lose you." GO CHECK THAT OUT! VERY COOL! 
> 
> For future reference:  
> Hinata — God of Pleasure  
> Kageyama — God of War  
> Daichi — God of Justice  
> Suga — God of Wisdom  
> Tsukishima — God of Lies  
> Natsu — God of Fire  
> Akira — God of Light  
> \- Daisuga are Hinata and Tsukishima's parents, Hinata is older than Tsukishima.  
> \- Gods can change sex if they so please. However, in Hinata's case for this story, I will be keeping male pronouns since he is originally male and is only female to have a child.  
> \- Their child finds out she is trans. However, as a warning, I WILL BE USING MALE PRONOUNS UNTIL SHE COMES OUT. Just to keep with the flow of the story being in Tobio's POV. 
> 
> This is my first fic for Haikyuu and I'm kinda having writers block so this might suck, sorry about that.

The shrill cry that pierced the air was like sweet music to Tobio's ears. That cry meant life, and for being a God surrounded by death, that shrill cry of his - _their_ \- newborn child made him want to burst into tears. For nine months, he had waited to hear this cry of life, he had worried himself into the ground, so much so he could barely sleep at night, to the point where his beloved Shouyou would take his hand and place it on his stomach. A comforting gesture meant to soothe. And it did wonders. If Tobio was quiet enough, pressed his ear firmly but gently against Shouyou's enlarged belly, he could hear their child move. For nine months, Tobio had fallen asleep like that, his ear pressed against Shouyou's stomach, listening to their child that he already loved with all his heart. 

"Stop worrying so much," Shouyou had said one day over breakfast, five months into the pregnancy. "Neither I nor the baby are going anywhere. Unlike their father." Shouyou shot him an irritated look and Tobio couldn't tell if the God of Pleasure was genuinely angry at him or was just irritated due to the raging hormones. 

True to Shouyou's words, Tobio was gone most days, his work never allowed for much free time. Humans were such violent creatures. When one war ended, another seemed to start up immediately. It was such an unfortunate thing to be the God of War, but someone had to bear the burden. And if Tobio couldn't, Shouyou was right there by his side to help him along. Although with the baby on the way at the time, Tobio would have much rather been at home helping than watching hundreds die. Blood everywhere. Bodies strewn around haphazardly. The smell of decay engulfing his person- 

Tobio breathed deeply. The darkness surrounding him licked at his feet impatiently. Shouyou would be alright. Their child would be alright. The pregnancy had gone swimmingly so far, everything was normal. Everything would turn out just fine. Any minute now, he would be able to walk through the door and see his beautiful husband and their child. 

Tobio let out a watery breath and blinked a couple times. His palms were beginning to sweat. He needed to calm down. 

 _'Breathe,'_ he told himself, opening his mouth to gulp in air and then exhale. He could do this.

The door beside him opening made him flinch and with a heavy head, he turned. Koushi was standing in the doorway wiping his hands on a handkerchief and looking for all the world mentally and physically exhausted. 

The God of Wisdom turned to Tobio waiting ever so patiently outside the bedroom doors. Dread was eating him alive. "You may see him now," Koushi said softly, his face pulling into a tight lipped smile. "Try to be quiet." 

Tobio nodded, the gesture so minute one might have missed it if they weren't paying attention. He straightened his shirt and wiped the sweat off his hands on his pants, preparing himself for whatever came next.

As Tobio made his way steadily into the room, Koushi left down the hall, and Tobio listened as they faded out slowly. He was most likely leaving to tell Daichi of the news. 

Tobio kept his eyes down, his unsteady gait slowing to a halt in the centre of the room. He couldn't look up.

A soft coo drew Tobio's eyes to the source of the noise and in that moment he swore he stopped breathing. Sitting on the bed, clutching a small bundle tightly to his chest, sat Shouyou. Sweat made his long hair stick to his face and his eyelashes, gorgeously long and curled at the tips, were clumped together, most likely from tears. His amber eyes were cast down to the bundle in his arms, the smile on his face filled with so much love and adoration Tobio wanted to break down right there on the floor and profess his love to this beautiful being all over again.

He didn't want to wreck this scene. In the middle of determining if he should turn and flee or go forward, Shouyou redirected his loving gaze from the tightly wrapped bundle to Tobio and the raven-haired God chocked on a breath. He was drawn in. It were as if Shouyou's eyes were pulling him into a void of calm, silently telling him everything would be fine. The next thing he knew, he was standing by the bed, staring down at the blurry image of a tiny, pinched face, deep in sleep. Tobio didn't think there was a creature as captivating as the tiny one before him. This being flushed pink and streaked blue with blood flow, tinged yellow, hairless, toothless, and oh so small, enough so it could fit in Tobio's two massive hands.

Tainted hands. 

Suddenly Tobio felt the need to run away. 

"He has your eyes," came a soft croaking voice, groggy with the need for sleep. Tobio had long gotten used to Shouyou's feminine voice, ever since the the fiery red-head had come up to him and demanded a child. However even months later, that voice never registered to Tobio as being Shouyou's. It just didn't suit him. "Do you want to hold him?"

Tobio jolted, standing up straighter and looking at his husband with wary eyes. "Are you sure about that?" His voice was quivering. 

Shouyou nodded. "I need to get some sleep. He'll be waking up soon for food." The new mother was nodding off. "I just . . . need some shut eye until then." 

Tobio reached down and gently gathered the tiny child into his arms, holding him as if he were made of glass that would shatter if dropped. "Okay . . . okay, I'll take care of him. Leave it to me." 

"Dumbass," Shouyou sleepily laughed, his eyes drooping shut, "this isn't a mission." 

Tobio grumbled. He knew that. This wasn't some job that he was reluctant to do. He signed up for this. He was prepared months before Shouyou even came to him. He was ready for this new role of responsibility for a living being's entire life. It rested in his hands. Literally. And suddenly he wanted to cry all over again. 

Tobio moved to the door. He needed to sit down somewhere. He wasn't sure his legs could hold him up much longer. 

"His name's Akira." The soft voice, so quiet from the start, faded into almost nothingness at the end. But Tobio heard it. He would never forget those words. 

As soon as he made it out the door, he began to really cry for the first time that night. 

 

Tobio had only shut his eyes for about an hour before the baby - _Akira,_ he reminded himself, _such a beautiful name_ \- started to whimper. He jerked awake, the rocking chair he was slouching in swayed with his movements. It took him a while before Tobio realised he was in the nursery, the robin egg blue walls reflecting the soft light from the ornate diamond chandelier made him feel as if he were blanketed by comfort. 

Akira whined and Tobio looked down. The baby's face was pinched tight, an unhappy look on his face and Tobio knew that if he didn't do something soon, this whole scenario would turn into a disaster.  

Bringing the fidgety baby closer to his chest, he tilted the chair back and forth at what he hoped was a calming pace. "Shh," he sighed leaning down slightly to kiss the top of his Akira's tiny, pink head. The infant seemed to settle after a while, but Tobio knew it wouldn't be long before he decided to make a scene. 

Tobio rose from the chair with a grunt, careful not to jostle the bundle in his arms, and made his way to his and Shouyou's bedroom. When he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was that the sheets had been changed. Replacing the starch white sheets - meant for the labour -  that previously adorned the bed were soft amber ones, and placed on top of the sheets was a paisley patterned duvet of white and shimmering gold. Amid the supple sheets, laying under the elegantly drawn back canopy curtains, was Shouyou, long hair fanned around him to form a glowing halo that could rival that of any angel, and he was no less handsome. 

Striding up to the bedside, Tobio gently cleared his throat. "Shouyou." 

The God of Pleasure stirred and blinked sluggish into wakefulness. ". . . Tobio."

Tobio gulped. "Akira's hungry." His answer was curt, he couldn't afford to give too much of his emotions away. 

Shouyou groaned lethargically, sat up, and leaned his head against the padded headboard, holding out his hands to take the baby. Tobio handed their child to Shouyou immediately, mindful not to shake Akira too much for fear of upsetting him further. He was already squirming a little too much for Tobio's liking. Shouyou nestled their child in his right arm against his chest and with the other, pulled down the collar of his shirt and guided the infant's hungry mouth to his exposed breast. Instantly, the baby latched on and began to suckle, his little hands reaching out to steady himself against his mother's chest. 

Tobio could do nothing but stare in awe. Shouyou couldn't look more lovely. At that moment, Tobio had so much respect for the hunsband he loved with all his heart. The husband that had carried his child for nine months with minimal complaints and who loved Tobio for who he was unabashedly. He could die a happy man. 

Shouyou was looking at him then, his gaze questioning. "What are you looking at?" He sounded defensive. Tobio had to fight off a smirk. 

"Nothing." 

Shouyou grumbled. "Pervert. Quit staring." 

Tobio held his tongue to keep himself from spitting back a biting reply. Instead he took a breath and stepped closer to the bed, and leaning down, he brought his hand up to cup the back of Shouyou's head so that he could kiss his glowing husband's forehead. "I was thinking about how cute you look with breasts. Even if they are small." 

Bringing his face back, Tobio caught a glimpse of Shouyou's ever adorable pout before it turned into a scathing scowl. Tobio couldn't help himself. 

"Stop laughing, jerk!" Shouyou mock shouted, cautious of the baby still breastfeeding, firmly pressed against his chest. Shouyou sighed deeply. "Why don't you come to bed. It's past midnight. You must be tired." 

Tobio just shook his head. "Not as tired as you I bet." 

"You've got that right." 

Without another word, Tobio moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Once he had scooted close enough to nuzzle up to Shouyou's side, his body began to feel like a dead weight. It didn't hit him until just then how tired he was and almost immediately he began to drift off. He had gotten so little sleep these last months, worrying himself into the ground. Now that he knew everything was fine, he could finally sleep in peace. 

He woke up a couple minutes later to Shouyou shuffling out of bed to put Akira in his bassinet by their bed. They had both agreed that until they were adjusted to having a baby, the child would sleep in their room. Just until things settled down and they got into a routine of sorts. But how long would that take? Tobio sure didn't know. 

Shouyou climbed back into bed. Tobio opened his arms lazily and Shouyou fit himself against the other's built chest. They both knew that from now on, life would be harder than it was before, and they were prepared for whatever ups and downs having a child may cause. As long as Tobio had Shouyou by his side, everything would be alright. 

* * *

  _A few months prier to Shouyou bringing up the topic of having a child, a year and a half prier to Shouyou bounding up to Tobio in tears exclaiming he was expecting, Koushi and Daichi had had their third baby. A sweet little girl named Natsu, full of fire and a fighting spirit. She was a joy to the family, and everyone treated her like the little princess of the castle. That, of course, wasn't always a good thing. She ended up almost always getting what she wanted. Especially from Tobio._

_When hair started growing in a tuft on top of her head, that was when the other Gods and Goddesses started mentioning she looked like the splitting image of Shouyou. Tobio thought it was funny, how Kei could look nothing like Shouyou at all, but there was Natsu, looking like a mini version of Shouyou. Tobio wanted to laugh._

_When his husband had brought up the topic of wanting their own children, Tobio wasn't surprised. Shouyou took care of Natsu like she was his own daughter. He coddled her and fed her and took care of her more than Koushi or Daichi probably did. Not that it bothered the older couple, they were grateful for the free time. But Tobio had suspected something was up when he caught Shouyou staring longingly at the sight of his mother tending to Natsu. It wasn't that Tobio hated children, he showered Natsu with gifts every chance he got. He played with her when she demanded to be played with. When she was hungry and no one else was around to feed her, Tobio took up the job. He enjoyed spending time with Natsu. He loved her. Except taking care of someone else's child and taking care of your own child were completely different._

_He had told Shouyou that. The red-head didn't talk to him for a few days afterwards. It got to the point where Daichi had almost kicked Tobio out of the castle. Eventurally, the God of War had put aside his ego and confronted Shouyou, telling him he was sorry. Shouyou had cried and forgave him._

_The first time they tried for a child had been three months after that incident. Shouyou had come up to Tobio clad in nothing but a white silk robe, hair suddenly touching his back when before it was cropped short. He had a slightly curvier figure, too, and Tobio had to gulp. When Shouyou spoke to Tobio, his voice was slightly higher pitched. Consequently, Shouyou was as attractive as a female as he was a male._

_However, nothing came of their first attempt. Or their second. Or their third._

_Tobio had consulted Koushi after the fourth attempt and nothing. If there was one person who could give him the best advice, it would be the God of Wisdom._

_"Are you sure you really want a child?" Koushi had asked. "Are you sure you're ready for a child?"_

_Tobio looked at him questioningly. "I am," he answered carefully, then after a moment of consideration, added, "I think."_

_"There's your answer." Koushi was smiling widely. "Talk to Shouyou. Make sure both of your hearts are in agreement before you try again."_

_He nodded. Tobio didn't really get it, but he was sure it would make sense in time. Shouyou always told him he wasn't the brightest start in the sky._

_He confronted Shouyou the next day, letting out a long list or worries and fears he had kept bottled up inside him for months. Instead of laughing like Tobio thought he would, Shouyou just nodded in understanding, told Tobio his fears weren't stupid or childish. Tobio was the God of War. He was surrounded by death and destruction every moment of every day. He corrupted people for a living. He smelled like decay and iron. Having a child could be problematic._

_Shouyou gathered Tobio into his arms, held him tightly against the other's chest, whispered in his ear that everything would be alright. And Tobio believed him with all his heart._

_They had tried for a fifth time months later, when they both felt they were ready again. When Tobio had been given time to think about everything more carefully. He wanted this just as much as Shouyou did, that he knew._

_Tobio had been playing with Natsu in her playroom when he heard the unmistakable footsteps of his husband rushing down the hallway. He didn't have time to process anything else before the door was pushed open and arms had caught him in a tight grip, orange hair obstructing his view.  
_

_"I'm expecting." Shouyou sounded out of breath._

_Tobio couldn't believe his ears. "What?"_

_Shouyou lifted his head from where it had been resting in the junction between Tobio's shoulder and neck, his arms not moving from their tight lock around him. He was grinning. "We're having a baby!"_

_Tobio was so in shock, he didn't talk for the rest of the night. Instead, he hugged Shouyou to his chest as tightly as he would allow himself._

_Natsu began to whine at them when she noticed that they weren't paying her any attention anymore and decided to move in between them. Tobio only noticed her when she impatiently tugged on his pant leg. Reluctantly letting go of Shouyou, he bent down to pick up the little red-head, hugging her too._

_"Are you ready to become an aunt?" Shouyou tittered, clapping his hands together and hopping lightly in place. "Huh, Natsu? Aren't you excited!"  
_

_The baby tilted her head to the side, a sign of confusion, before giggling. She most likely didn't know what they meant, but she was a happy baby about to get a friend to play with soon close to her age._

_The couple ended up breaking the news to Daichi and Koushi over dinner that night. Koushi had been delighted, congratulating them wholeheartedly. Daichi, on the other hand, looked pensive. Tobio knew he was most likely just as excited, but with the God of War being his son's husband, Daichi was still adamant on showing great dislike to the raven-head. Even after a couple years of living together. They were enemies, that was just the way of the world. Tobio's job made it hard for the God of Justice to do_ his  _job. Not only that, but Tobio had a reputation for corrupting almost everything he touched._

 _Daichi warmed up to the idea a few days later after intense meditation - and most likely coercion courtesy of Koishi. He had given Shouyou_ and  _Tobio each a hug and a congratulations of his own. At least, that was what Shouyou most likely thought happened. Behind the scenes, Daichi had pulled Tobio aside to thoroughly threaten him. Again. Tobio learnt over the years to just agree to everything his father-in-law said or else risk being taken away from Shouyou. He had vowed for that to never happen._

_He would lose his mind if it did._

* * *

 

Tobio couldn't stop gifting his son everything ranging from toys to clothes to furniture that he wouldn't need for a long time. Shouyou laughed at him. Tobio blushed and told him to shut up. He was in the middle of presenting a stuffed bear to Akira, who was on the floor of his and Natsu's playroom, sitting up on a blanket. Tobio was kneeling in front of him, looking up at Shouyou towering over the duo. 

"It's cute," Shouyou explained, his voice deeper with the change of his body. After Akira had stopped breastfeeding and had switched to eating mushed food, Shouyou decided he had had enough of being a woman.

Tobio just shrugged off the comment, not wanting to yell in front of the baby. He didn't like to. Thought it would teach the baby bad things. 

Akira gurgled and reached for the bear, waving his tiny 1 year old arms. Tobio's face softened and he smiled warmly, waving the bear back. Akira giggled, and when Tobio playfully pushed the bear into his arms, he squealed happily, grabbing onto as much fur as possible and hugging the bear tightly. 

Shouyou laughed again and said, "He sure doesn't seem to mind," before kneeling down with the two to play along. "Come here, Kira-Kira, come to mama!" 

The baby looked at his mother before glancing at the bear and back again, unsure of which he valued most, before he dropped the bear and crawled over to Shouyou. 

"But of course, no matter what you give him, I will always be number one," Shouyou mocked, sticking his tongue out at his husband as he picked up his son and held him close. 

"True," Tobio sighed dejectedly, "but I will always love you more." 

Shouyou was the one to blush this time as Tobio gave him a peck on the cheek. 

 

Akira was 3 years old when he started acting up. Maybe it was just him being a toddler, but there seemed to be something else to it. 

They found out what was wrong pretty quickly. 

"Mama," Akira had whined to Shouyou one day after Natsu refused to share her doll collection with him, "I want a doll." 

Shouyou had looked at him in surprise for a second before getting up from his seat at the breakfast table to kneel down and talk to his son better. "Why won't Natsu share one of her dolls?" 

Akira looked contemplative for a moment before answering. "She- she said boys can't play with dolls." Then he looked up at his mother with big, pleading eyes, the ones no one could resist giving in to. "But mama. I want my own doll." 

Shouyou just stared for a minute. Then he smiled. "Well I'm sure your father would be happy to get one for you." Then he stood up again and looked back to Tobio. 

Tobio had paused with a cup midway to his face and set it down again. He smiled too. "Of course. Any preferences?" 

Akira looked at them both in amazement, as if they would have denied him of what he wanted. "I want one with pretty red hair. Like mama's! And a pretty pink dress. With flowers on it!" He looked down for a moment before glancing up again. "And I want a dress too!" 

This time Tobio asked the questions. "And why do you want a dress?" 

"Because Natsu wears them! And they're pretty! Why can't I wear one too?" he was looking vehement now. 

"Okay," Tobio say without hesitation, getting up out of his seat as his husband and son watched him. "Do you want a dress to match your doll's?" 

Akira's eyes had never lit up so bright as they did then. "Yes! I- I want one! I want one!" 

In a flash, Tobio was out the door and on the hunt. He came back a few hours later with just what his son wanted. And he couldn't have been more happy. Tobio had given Akira everything in his short lifetime, but to see the look of unadulterated joy written on his son's face . . . It made Tobio happy as well. Who was he to deny his own blood and flesh what he wanted most? If Akira wished to wear dresses, to own dolls, to later have his room painted purple instead of blue, to want long hair, to want to be a girl, who was Tobio to deny her?

Her happiness was his happiness. He didn't want to lose her. And holding her in his arms as she smiled, her raven hair curling slightly down her back, her dress ruffled around her, she looked so at peace. He wanted her to stay like this forever; happy and loved. He never wanted to let her go. 

He would do anything for his husband and daughter. 

When he told Shouyou this one night as they lay in bed snuggled up, he just smiled sweetly and kissed Tobio hard. "What was it you told me? On the night my dad held that marriage proposal thing?" 

Tobio looked at him in confusion. Then he groaned. "Don't say it." 

"Was it some cheesy line like, 'I'd rather lose a war than lose you'?" he parroted, trying to mimic Tobio's voice. 

"No, it wasn't," Tobio denied. "I didn't say that." 

Shouyou giggled, "Yes, you did! I clearly remember you saying that!" 

"So what if I did!" the God of War shot back, quick to the defense. 

"No, no, I liked it." Shouyou was looking at him with lust clouded eyes. Leave it to the God of Pleasure to get worked up over such cheesy romantic memories.

"Yeah, well it's still true," Tobio was getting kind of bothered now.

Shouyou stretched up from his place on Tobio's chest to kiss him again, all tongue and teeth and smelling of flowers. Eventually, they pulled away. "Well, I think it's cute." 

Tobio grumbled and softly whispered, "'S not cute," before Shouyou dove in to kiss him again. 

 _Ah, I wish life could just freeze over like this,_ was his last thought before he succumbed to complete pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for now. I've spent four sleepless nights on this to make sure it was as close to perfect as ever. I got a little tired and lazy at the end there, sorry. I just didn't know what else to add. It's awkward. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated and thank you for reading!


End file.
